Stolen Kisses
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Instead of going after the bad guy with the team, Morgan stays back at the station with Reid. Because after all, every second counts. T for small amount of language.


_Disclaimer: I only own my imagination!_

**Stolen Kisses**

Spencer hurried along the hallway, coffee in hand, multiple case files in the other. They were dealing with a copy cat, and. he was sure of it. The unsub was highly dangerous yes, but he was also somewhat timid in real life. He had the courage to kill, but was too scared to do it himself, and so instead copied other's styles. It was what made him comfortable enough to make a mistake. And Reid had found it.

"Guys, I've got it." He said animatedly as he almost ran into the room they occupied in the police station. Everyone looked up expectantly, waiting to see what he had.

"The unsub is beginning to feel safe that we haven't found him, meaning he makes mistakes. I noticed that in his short letters he leaves on the bodies, he uses cryptic text and a unique writing style, which is almost indecipherable, and therefore nearly impossible to pull apart." He explained at lightning speed, and tried to ignore the little smirk he got from Rossi as he went into further detail.

"But, he thought he was safe on this last kill. The letter he left on Melisa Garden's body wasn't as well perfected as before, and I actually found a hidden tone of anger underneath it. The unsub mentions things like "she deserved it" and "flaunting herself around was not a good idea". Now, this could mean two general things; either he has a severe problem with women, which is possible but less likely because he killed men also, OR, he has the feeling that he is severely underappreciated and Melissa had more popularity than he does." He said, pinning up pictures, photocopies and letters on the cork board. He half-hazardly balanced his coffee on the table and turned to see everyone staring at him, eyebrows raised.

"He's eager to get popularity; it's his goal. He gets jealous of those who have more than him, whether it be friends, clothes, money; anything that effects your status in society. But also, he doesn't want commendation for these killings, as you can see he tries to blame it on the victims, meaning he doesn't take pride in murdering. So, what does that mean?" He asked, and waited to see if anyone caught on. Nope.

"Guys! Jealousy, disassociating themselves from the murders, wanting popularity, wanting to be more amicable? What does that usually point to?" He asked again, and saw as Emily understood him.

"He is a she." She said, understanding finally showing on her face. 

"That makes sense; some of the kills were hesitant, and even cleaned up afterwards. Men don't usually do that unless it's part of their disorder." Hotch further added, and looked at the board.

"Detective McColl, we gave your profile explaining this would be a man," Morgan said to the working detective, who looked pretty lost. "But it might be a woman."

"It is a woman." Reid corrected meekly, and watched as Morgan feigned annoyance, but was not able to control the small smirk that formed on his lips.

"Okay, it_ is_ a woman. Now think back to what we told you; do any women come to mind?" Morgan asked, and the detective seemed to rack his brain.

"Yes! Jen Hood. She fits the profile exactly. But... She's such a sweet girl... I never would have thought..." The detective trailed off, and Hotch nodded.

"Where does she live?" JJ asked quickly, but he shook his head.

"She moved recently... I... I don't even know. Sorry." McColl said, and Reid sighed. That was helpful.

"I'll call Garcia, she'll get us her address." Morgan said, and Reid smiled slightly.

"Alright, Rossi and Morgan come with me; we'll head to her place. Prentiss, you and Reid stay here to get an interrogation room ready, and JJ- get a press conference set up for tomorrow?" Hotch told them, and Reid sat down; as per usual he wasn't going.

"Actually Hotch, I'll sit this one out. Prentiss can go." Morgan said, and everyone stared at him. Derek wasn't one to sit out on anything.

"Uh... Okay?" Rossi said, and Emily, albeit awkwardly, grabbed a vest from the table.

The three shuffled out of the room, followed by JJ, leaving only Reid and Morgan.

He flicked open his cell and pressed the number 7, Garcia's number. Reid just began to collect papers, trying to be useful.

"Hey Baby Girl, I need an address." He heard Morgan say, and couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Alright hot stuff, we should be home sweet home soon." He said after Reid heard a mumbled response from the quirky Garcia.

He heard the phone click shut, and assumed Garcia would be texting Hotch the address. He continued to clean the papers and organize them when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He melted under the touch.

"Why did you choose to stay?" He asked suddenly, and turned to look at the other man.

"What?" Morgan asked and Reid put a hand on his arm.

"Why did you miss out on everything to stay here and organize papers? That's not like you." Reid further told him, and Morgan smiled.

"Because. I get to spend time alone with you. I'd give up anything for you." Morgan said, and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. Reid kissed back, but then pulled away.

"Someone might see." He said, and watched as Derek sighed. Immediately he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I... I'm sorry, we don't have to worry about it I..." He stumbled over his words, but Derek raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's okay. I feel the same way. I just wish we didn't have to worry about it." He explained and Spencer traced his hand along Morgan's chest, but continued to listen intently in case someone entered the room.

"You and me both." Reid said, and leant back on the table, holding Derek's hand.

"Good job figuring out it was a woman. You really are too smart for your own good." Morgan said, and tapped his nose with his finger. Reid blushed instantly.

"Well, anyone could have figured it out with the right amount of coffee and focus." He said, embarrassed.

"No, no. Don't go selling yourself short Spence, only you could have figured that out. Just another reason to love you." Morgan said, and pulled Reid's hips forwards, leaning in to kiss him gently. Reid responded more this time, unable to hold off.

They both heard the noise behind them, and whirled around in the same moment. But nothing was there; just an empty doorway.

"Ugh, I'm going to go paranoid." Reid somewhat whined, and Morgan chuckled.

"Then let's fix that." Morgan said with a smirk, and moved to twist the blind stick, shutting the view of the station out. Reid raised an eyebrow flirtatiously.

Then Morgan shut the door quietly, and dragged a chair, loudly might he add, to the door, propping it up under the door knob, obstructing the entrance.

"Did you really just block the door?" He asked in disbelief, and Morgan turned to smile at him.

"I did say I'd do anything for you. And I meant it. I stayed here to be with you, rather than go kick some psychopath ass. You should be proud." He said with a wink. Reid couldn't help but chuckle.

"Very." He said, before Morgan stepped towards him and pushed his back up against the wall, kissing him with amazing force.

The passion that had been at bay just a few moments ago was released, and both men kissed each other heatedly, Reid almost stumbling backwards onto a table. He and Morgan both chuckled through their kisses.

Reid turned Derek around, taking a rare dominant role, and shoved him against the wall, letting out what he'd been holding in for hours since they'd shared a room this morning.

The kisses slowed for just a moment, enough for Reid to whisper something between them.

"I love you."

Morgan looked at him in shock for just a moment, before kissing him harder than ever before.

"I love you too."

XXX

JJ almost skipped down the hall after seeing what she'd just seen. After accidentally gasping, she had ducked behind a wall, praying to god they didn't find her. And they didn't.

Reid and Morgan had been kissing. They were together. _Together! _ She literally couldn't be happier than she was right now.

"I knew it." She mumbled under her breath. "I fucking knew it!"

**So? Random, I know :p REVIEWWW xxx**


End file.
